1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a time information receiver for receiving a standard radio wave and analyzing a time code from the received standard radio wave, a radio wave timepiece for correcting the time on the basis of the time code, and a storage medium in which a program for enabling analysis of a time code from a demodulated signal of the standard radio wave.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a radio wave timepiece for receiving a standard radio wave containing a time code and correcting the time on the basis of the received standard radio wave. Furthermore, there is also known a multiband-compliant radio wave timepiece that can receive a plurality of types of standard radio waves transmitted from various places in the world.
The multiband-compliant radio wave timepieces are classified into a manual switching type timepiece in which a reception style of receiving a standard radio wave from any transmission station is manually switched and an automatic switching type timepiece in which the reception style is automatically switched.
According to the manual switching type timepiece, a user is required to manually change the setting of the reception style when the user moves to each place in the world. This changing operation is not frequently executed, so that the user is liable to forget how to change the setting of the reception style and thus this type timepiece is cumbersome to users.
On the other hand, according to the automatic switching type timepiece, identification of a transmission station is not performed; however, reception of the standard radio wave is repeated while the reception style is switched one by one until the reception of the standard radio wave succeeds. Accordingly, this type timepiece must execute needless reception processing, so that the reception time increases and current consumption also increases.